


Scrambled

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis teaches reader how to cook.





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much delighted knowing my binge watching towards cooking shows is being put to good use!

You fidgeted onto your apron as your heart begins racing. You watched Ignis grabbing each item from the kitchen. You had asked your boyfriend to teach you how to cook a few days ago. Since you had just about enough of being made fun enough from people when it came to your cooking. Especially the faces they would make when they think you weren’t looking.

Ignis was one of the few that never belittle you when it came to your cooking. He was always willing to try out your recipes no matter how burned or undercooked they’ve become. If anything, he always gives you advice on how to improve a recipe.

Which was why you confided in him to teach you. It was not because his cooking skills were top-notch, it was his patience. For he was willing to guide you instead of pushing you to the side.

“Y/N…”

You returned from your train of thought and turned to Ignis, “Yes?”

“We will begin with the basics of cooking. First thing will be making scrambled eggs. Go ahead and grab a sauce pan.”

You grabbed a pan and placed it on top of the stove. Ignis nodded approvingly, “Use a tablespoon of butter and set the heat to medium-high.”

“Which would be?”

“Set it between medium and high, we don’t want the eggs to overcook.”

You nodded as you set up the heat. He handed you a spatula and began stirring until the butter began to melt.

“Take the pan away from the heat and begin cracking three eggs. Once they’re all in, put the pan back into the heat and begin stirring.”

You followed as Ignis instructed. Once you place the pan back into the heat, he gave you the next step, “Stir into the heat for 15 seconds and another 15 seconds out of the heat sharp. You will be doing this back and forth depending on how you like your eggs. But for the sake of this lesson we will be doing this three times.”

You counted the seconds as you stirred your eggs into the heating pan. You noticed they were beginning to form from it’s liquid state and you couldn’t be prouder.

After the third try, you put the pan away from the heat and turned off your stovetop. Ignis handed you salt and pepper to season the food as well as a teaspoon of sour cream.

You gave him a puzzled look in which Ignis smiled, “The cream also helps the eggs from being overcooked.”

“Okay, but I have to admit this is a weird way to make scrambled eggs.”

You could see Ignis giving you a small grin, like a cat that caught the cream, “Perhaps, but the taste will be divine.”

You shrugged your shoulders, “We’ll see.”

After stirring one last time with the salt, pepper, and sour cream you placed the eggs onto a plate. You grabbed two forks, one for you and the other for Ignis. When you grabbed the first bite and you couldn’t believe what you had just eaten.

“Ignis, this is delicious! I can’t believe I made something this good!”

Although Ignis had a stoic expression on his face. You knew him long enough to recognize that he was beaming with pride, “You have the capabilities to becoming great, Y/N. All you needed was a little push.”

You held back tears from Ignis’s words so you placed the plate to the side and kissed him. Since this was the only way you can express your gratitude towards him.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

“It is my pleasure, however this is only the first step, my love. If you continue with your lessons, you will no doubt be a good chef. Perhaps one day, I’ll come home to a surprise dinner.”

You gave Ignis a peck on the lips, “You can count on that, sir.”


End file.
